


Just Peachy

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Egobang fluff, Lingerie, M/M, cross dressing, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Arin have to buy some new clothes for an upcoming NSP video, and Arin's outfit really gets Dan's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Peachy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous. Send me a prompt on here or tumblr if you'd like :)

“Dude I haven’t really worn anything like this since that one video I did with Jon. I’ve packed on some mass since then. I don’t think it’s gonna look all that great.”

Dan picks at his jeans, fiddling with the ripped fabric on his knee. Him and Arin are at some random ass department store, buying clothes for a new NSP video. He needed to buy some spandex shorts and a few other odd items, and he wants Arin’s opinion. Plus, Arin needs to get a few things as well.

“I’m sure you’ll look fine, dude. I’ve seen that video, you looked great. You’re a beautiful man, don’t be shy about it.”

The dressing rooms at this place are pretty private, and the one that Arin is currently in is the one farthest away from the front - not that it matters much since no one else was in the store, except for the employees. Dan chose this one so that Arin would feel comfortable. He hears a rustle of fabric as Arin opens the curtain and he looks up.

Arin stands there, his arms tucked close to his sides, his fingers grabbing uncertainly at the end of the dress. It’s peach colored and simple, without any designs on it. It has thin straps, and one of them has fallen off of Arin’s broad shoulder, hanging gently on his upper arm. If it was on a shorter person, it probably would have been a regular length, but on Arin’s 6′2″ body, it ended on his upper thighs, the fabric only staying in place because of Arin’s fingers holding it.

He’s blushing, and Dan can tell that he’s waiting for some sort of reaction. But Dan doesn’t know what to say. He looks so beautiful, as though this dress was made specifically for the tall, broad, bearded man in front of him. He looks at Arin, his eyes glued to him, surveying every inch of skin and fabric. He’s never seen this much of Arin before, and he can’t get enough of it.

“Do…do you like it? I didn’t look at myself, I’m afraid I look fat or gross. My body isn’t really built for dresses. Or I guess, dresses aren’t really built for my body.”

Dan blinks, his mouth open, trying to find the right words.

“You look…fuck dude. You look hot. Like, incredibly hot.”

His gaze travels to Arin’s legs and he cocks an eyebrow, realizing that something is missing from his thighs.

“Dude, uh, where are your boxers? Did you like hike them up or something?”

Arin’s blush deepens and he runs his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. He hooks a finger around the bottom of the dress, lifting up the fabric to reveal a pink lace thong. He looks up at Dan, his cheeks an unbelievable shade of red. He makes a face at Dan, as if to say ‘what do you think? Is this weird? Is this ok?’

Dan blinks for a few seconds, opening and closing his mouth, still having trouble finding the right words.

“Jesus fuck, Ar. You’re full of surprises today.”


End file.
